The Crow
by Kryptic Paradox
Summary: He had watched them die. One by one. He had known that in this war there was no victory. There was simply survival. Though with the help of a certain seal, Sasuke may just have been given the will to live in this strange world of magic.


The Crow

He had watched them die. One by one he saw the life drain from their eyes as blood seeped from their wounds. With each passing death hope faded further and further away. It seemed like ages, He had been lost in the battle. Consumed by it. It was surprisingly calm for such an important event. The fate of the world lied on his shoulders. His and his partners. Could he still call him that? A partner. A friend. A comrade? No he didn't deserve to call him that. One didn't abandon his comrades. They had protected him; and he repaid their trust with betrayal. He had been sent away. That blonde fool who realized that victory was impossible. That blonde fool who cared too much for a traitor. That blonde fool who was ridiculously tenacious. That blonde fool who had saved his life with a seal far beyond what reality could achieve.

-Flashback-

Sasuke and Naruto lied mortally wounded and defeated before Kaguya. The goddess' might had proven too much before the brothers in all but blood beneath her. Despite the fearsome power of Sasuke and Naruto's combined teamwork, they were still human. And even the strongest humans fall before a god.

"You fought well _children_" mocked Kaguya as she walked forward the fallen soldiers.

Thoughts of Itachi and his late family crossed Sasuke's mind as he envisioned his fate. He knew he wouldn't be going where they went. His sins were too great. Betraying his village for Orochimaru, then betraying the snake after using him, even going so far as to join Akatsuki and aid in the capture of the Tailed beasts. Yes. Sasuke knew he was going to hell. Sasuke's one regret would be losing here. Before he could truly put the Dobe in his place.

While thoughts of demise occupied the dark haired avenger, a much different frame of mind was found in his blonde partner. 'Let's see a ram seal here, tiger then bear. No no no! that won't work... Maybe ram, fox, tiger? Yeah that'll do. Then we just bend a few space-time rules, nothing too bad. Hehe he's gonna hate me for this but if I don't do something now that Teme will die a depressed avenger.'

"But you didn't fight well enough!" Kaguya exclaimed as she kicked the already mortally wounded Sasuke.

"Hey Teme" The normally energetic blonde called out.

Sasuke merely glared at the seemingly carefree blonde in response.

"Sakura-chan would cry if she saw her precious Sasuke-kun this beat up neh?"

"And Hinata would just love to see you in that sorry state right? Stupid Dobe Your on death's doorstep"

"Sasuke" Naruto intoned seriously.

"Naruto" Sasuke returned.

"Goodbye my brother" Naruto stated with a tone of finality.

"Tch what are you saying. I'll get to see your ass in the afterlife."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with nothing in his eyes but resolve. "No, you won't Teme. Like I said Sakura-chan would cry if she saw you like this. And we both know I'll never let her cry. So I'll say it again. Goodbye my brother. **Fuuinjutsu: Dimensional Shift**"

And with a flash of light far too similar to Hiraishin the raven haired avenger blinked from existence. Instantly losing contact with the Elemental Nations.

-End Flashback-

The first thing he noticed was a clear difference in the air. It was…. Heavier? It seemed to be coated with something. The second thing he noticed was a lack of goddess' trying to kill him. That was a plus. The third thing he noticed was that he hurt like hell. Everywhere.

"Where am I?" Sasuke muttered to no one in particular as he sat up.

He suddenly noticed his movements were restricted. His torso was wrapped in cloth, His legs in splints, He had a large bandage on his left side, his left hand was broken, His right not in much better shape, His ribs were undoubtedly cracked, and he had a large bandage covering his left side. Not bad considering he had just fought a goddess.

"You're west of Magnolia, Human" Came an annoyed voice from behind him.

Sasuke started to turn before a sharp pain erupted from his neck and racked his body.

'_Add a broken back to that list' _He thought as he grimaced in pain.

"Stop moving. You'll do more harm than you're worth." The voice said again.

A pink haired woman came into Sasuke's line of sight as she began to fix the wrappings that he had messed up with his fidgeting.

"Honestly, I don't see why I put up with people" She muttered to herself in annoyance.

"Where am I?" Sasuke repeated with little emotion.

"Now just how did you manage to get this close to death child?" She questioned. Ignoring Sasuke's question entirely much to his chagrin.

"Where. Am. I." Sasuke demanded as he slightly flared his killing intent.

"Hmph. Stupid humans. Demanding this, Demanding that. Fighting this, Fighting that. Destroying this, Destroying that. Honestly humans never change." She continued to complain.

Sasuke left his unsaid threat in the air as she continued to re-wrap his arm. He wouldn't turn down this woman's assistance. No matter how much pride he had, Sasuke understood the current severity of his wounds. As well as his severe lack of medical knowledge.

"You're in the forests east of Magnolia" She calmly stated as she finished attending to his wounds.

"You appeared in front of my house 3 months ago, on the verge of death. You were muttering about some Dobe"

"Magnolia?" Questioned the 'talkative' Uchiha.

"Just how severe are your injuries boy? Imagine to not even remember Fiore's most successful merchant city. Humans are truly stupid creatures." She stated mockingly.

'Fiore. So it worked. Dammit Naruto, just what kind of seal did you cast on me.' The avenger thought with an equal amount of annoyance, and though he would never admit it, admiration.

"Here, this was on your chest when I found you. I'll.. Give you some privacy" She stated solemnly as she walked out the room after handing him a sealed envelope with a crimson spiral on it.

'What is this? Wait… To Sasuke Uchiha, From Oturan Ikamuzu. Oturan Ikamuzu. Dobe, you're so simple. Tch I guess I'm supposed to read this.'

_My Dearest Uchiha,_

_First and foremost. Fuck you. We haven't had a chance to sit down and talk huh? Heh you wouldn't talk anyways so I suppose it's fine as a letter. Listen. I felt betrayed when you left. Everyone did, but you had something important to do. And you leaving gave me something important to do; Drag your ass back and teach you a lesson about family. Well I never got to teach you that lesson huh? Something about a goddess threatening the world or something. Well anyways whatever. I'll start explaining now. My seal, _**Fuuinjutsu: Dimensional Shift,**_is a spell that is based off Hiraishin. It's a space-time seal that is supposed to send you to another dimension. Though there is the off-chance it will tear your entire existence apart, but that doesn't matter cause you're reading this. Look, You may hate me for this. Hell I almost hate myself for this. But I am giving you a chance. Everyone's dead in our world. They're all gone. They aren't coming back. Kaguya made sure enough of that. But you're alive. You can live on. No that isn't true. You are dead. The Sasuke Uchiha of the elemental nations is no more. You've been reborn in another dimension. With a clean slate. You want to repay Itachi for everything he did for you? Then give him what he wanted! Live a nice life! Get a family! LET PEOPLE IN SASUKE. You need to stop being an emotionless flesh-bag that is hellbent on revenge. Forget the past Sasuke. Live for the future. And if you can't live for your own future, Then live for everyone's. Our will is entrusted to you Sasuke. I speak on behalf of everyone. Live, Love, And most important of all. Find a family Sasuke. You need one._

_Yours' truly, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

_P.S- You gotta try the ramen for me! I'm sure it's out of this world. AHAHAHAHAH_

Sasuke could do nothing but stare, tears streaming down his face, as he realized the significance of Naruto's sacrifice. He knew full well what this cost Naruto. He knew full well what this cost the elemental nations. What he didn't know was what this letter had given him.

**A/N: Well I'll be damned. I honestly don't know how this is gonna go. Here starts our (hopefully) long and joyous adventure. Drop a review telling me how much you hate my puns. K its 5:24 AM and I have school in 3 hours. I'll be seeing ya.**

**~Kryptic**


End file.
